<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/Apocrypha Drabbles: Mordred is Punk by Hatsage7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092242">Fate/Apocrypha Drabbles: Mordred is Punk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7'>Hatsage7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a humble drabble<br/>https://fluffyrabbitofdoom.tumblr.com/post/613634113685061632</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mordred | Saber of Red &amp; Shishigou Kairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate/Apocrypha Drabbles: Mordred is Punk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi Sisigou was currently regretting his life choices. “If you’re cold, I’d be happy to start a fire down here.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I don’t want a fire,” Mordred said impetuously. “You’re making a big deal out of this for no reason! God, old man, just be a decent master!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>He raised an eyebrow from underneath his dark sunglasses. “It doesn’t seem very “punk” of you. I thought the knight of treachery would be more of a badass.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>She spluttered and her face turned red. “How is being the little spoon not punk, bitch!? It is very punk to be warm and safe!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact! during last NaNoWriMo, I wrote a bunch of very platonic Cuddle fics btw Shirou &amp; Saber, Rin &amp; Archer, Sakura &amp; Rider, Illya &amp; Berserker, Jeanne &amp; Astolfo &amp; Sieg, and of course Mordred &amp; Kairi!</p><p>those fics -- weren't great! and editing them was painful! :))))) but by golly, i can whittle them down and use them as filler. hope this was still enjoyable!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>